Creating the Healing
by clareandeliforever
Summary: For woahhitsnicki. Adam needs to cope about what happend with Fiona, can this new, intreaging girl he just met help him with his broken heart? Adicki! one-shot


Hey guy, this for **woahhitsnick**i. She wanted an Adicki (Adam+Nicki=Adicki) one-shot, so im giving it to her :D sorry it took so long

The Song, The first one by Boyslike girls _inspired _me, so its not completely like it, and please review :p

But yeah, so i hope you like this guys, especialy Nicki x3

Disclaimer: I do own a fluffy blue pillow, but i dont own degrassi. Kudos to you if you thought i did, but i dont :D

* * *

_I feel you all around._  
_I think about it every single day,_  
_You got away somehow_

_Even though you're gone and far away,_

_I can't sleep,_  
_It's hard to breath,_  
_And i still feel you next to me,_  
_Now, I can see._

_The first one is the worst one,_  
_When it comes to a broken heart,_  
_Your first love, yeah, you're so young,_  
_And you feel like a fallin' star,_

_The first one is the worst one,_  
_When it comes, when it comes to a broken heart._

**Adam POV**

I sighed as I plopped down on the curb by Fiona's building for the 10th time since the party. I called her at least 50 times, and each time, it went strait to voicemail.

I didn't get it, was the party too much? Why did she leave without any warning? Did she stand me up because she found my situation out? Did she think I was a freak like everyone else?

I sighed, she probably did...everyone does. Well, except Eli and Clare, but I doubt I'll find anybody else as amazing as they are.

I sighed again and buried my face in my hands, mumbling things softly that even I didn't understand.

I suddenly felt a presence next to me, and I lifted my head up slowly.

I was suddenly looking into deep, concerned brown eyes. She was sitting next to me, and staring at me, worries lurking from her presence.

I blinked a few times. Why is some stranger sitting next to me? What could've caused her to come to me and sit down?

"Sorry, but…uh, are you okay? I was just walking home, and I saw you here with you're head down." She spoke, pushing her long brown hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," I said unconvincingly, looking away from her, and into the distance. "Never better."

She studied me, and looked at the darkened sky above us. "Well, you don't look okay." She said, pointing out the obvious.

Why did this girl care so much?

"Adam, right?" She said, changing the subject quickly. I nodded and rubbed my forehead, then lay down on the sidewalk, her soon following after.

"Yeah, that's me. Wait, do you go to Degrassi?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. I put my hands behind my head, gazing at the stars.

"Yeah, I do, but I mostly blend in, so people don't really notice me. I'm Nicole, Nicki for short."

I turned to her, and noticed the bright full moon being reflected in her eyes, the night air giving her vanilla scent and intoxicating aftermath, and they way she propped her hand on her head, resting her elbow on the cement. How can people not notice her, she's beautiful?

"How can people not notice, I mean, you're beautiful" Opps, didn't mean to say that out loud. I looked away shyly, trying to hide the blush that was making my cheeks warm.

"But I know the feeling…" I said, trying to make me look less weird.

There was then silence, both of us just getting lost in the star glistening sky.

Why was she talking to me? Did she know about my situation? Wow, I'm asking my self a lot of questions…just don't answer them okay Adam, okay, good.

"I know about you're situation" She whisper blurted, and then shyly looked away. I widened my eyes and sat up abruptly. What did she mean by that? About Fiona? Or the other thing…

"What situation?" I asked shakily.

She slowly sat up with me, and stared deep into my eyes. Her eyes were welcoming, and I felt like I could never stop looking.

"That you're a….F.T.M" She whispered.

My breath hitched and my arm started twitching. Did she come over here just to say that? I thought I made a new friend, but I guess not.

I closed my eyes, awaiting for her to get up, and leave. But I never felt the wave of vanilla perfume go through my nostrils, indicating she was gone, but it never came.

I peeked my eye open slowly, and surprisingly, she was still there staring at the ground.

"You're probably creeped out by me now huh?' I questioned, even though I knew the logical answer.

"No. It doesn't bother me at all" She spoke, confidently. I gasped. I must be having one of those dreams again.

I blinked and raised my hand to my arm, pinching roughly. I winced and hissed, but she just giggled.

I looked over at her, and she put a serious face on, "No, youre not dreaming." I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "It doesn't bother me, you're human, just like everyone else. You're not that much different." She shrugged.

I smiled, I was hoping Fiona would be as understanding as this, but she obviously wasn't.

_Spinnin' like a movie in my head,_  
_I've seen a thousand times,_  
_I've learned to take it hard,_  
_And fall instead_  
_of sittin' safe on the side lines._

My thoughts of Fiona and her whereabouts were faded quickly when Nicki absent mindly scooted closer to me. I smiled, and saw she shivered slightly. I knew now, that I defiantly made a new friend.

"Cold?" I asked, grinning.

"Umm….kinda."

I smirked and rolled my hoodie off my shoulders. When it was off, I caught her looking at me confused, but smiled. I placed it on her back, and grinned.

I suddenly felt butterflies, not the kind I had experienced with Fiona, but different ones. Fionas were sparks that erupted everywhere on me that made my legs and arms twitched and invaded me, but never left when I was around her, and even when I thought about her, they were there.

These ones, were softer, but still had the same effect. I felt my stomach dance swirls, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her, as didn't she.

We were erupted from ou moment when my phone buzzed, signaling a new text. I smiled apologetically and she nodded, but smiled.

I flipped my phone open, planning on ignoring it if it was my mother threatening me if I didn't get home soon, but instead found it being Eli.

_Hey, we have that video assignment due in Dawes tomorrow. We gotta get goin on it – E_

I groned, knowing I have no way out of this, and stood up. Nicki stood with me, and looked at me questionably.

"Sorry, but I have to go and be the third wheel on an assignment." I said sarcastically joyful.

She smiled and nodded. "You mean Eli and Clare? I think they're cute together!" she happily said.

"Yeah, almost as cute as a Panda. As soon as you get close enough, they claw you're face out!" I groaned.

"Pandas do that? And Eli and Clare do that too?" she wondered, confused.

"Yes pandas to that, and well, you get the point." I laughed, and started walking down the street.

"Wait!" She called. I turned around and saw she was gesturing to the hoodie.

Smirked, and shouted out with a grin, "Hold on to it! Gives you an excuse to find me at school!"

I turned and walked, down the street. I now know, that my heart is on a slow ride to healing from its broken heart.

_Lost days,_  
_Pictures fade,_  
_Somehow, you're still miles away,_  
_It's safe to say,_

_The first one is the worst one,_  
_When it comes to a broken heart,_  
_Your first love, yeah, you're so young,_  
_And you feel like a fallin' star,_

_The first one is the worst one,_  
_When it comes, when it comes to a broken heart_


End file.
